Death do you part
by kaisqueen
Summary: Tala is enraged and jealous. He will do anything to make Kai hurt like Kai did to him. Will Kai be ready for it or will he give in?
1. Chapter 1

KQ: Im back with one of muh stoopid crax fanficks!

Kai: Who have you paired my up with this time?

Kq: You've been a naughty boy kai.

* * *

"It's the same thing every day, Bryan." Tala turned around to look at Kai talking on the phone. "He's always Talking to her and pretends I don't even exists!" Bryan laughed at Tala's jealously. "And Im guessing things aren't going to be any better when she arrives in the morning, Tala?" Tala Turned back to face the silver haired Russian. "Your not funny. And when He's not on the phone with her its always Rinna this Rin that, Oh Rins So hot." Now Bryan was cracking up.

"Kai Actually said Rin is hot? I've never heard Kai call anyone Hot before." The Redheaded Russian glared. "I know." Kai hung up the phone with a grim face and walked over to the two. "Change of plans." A smile appeared on Tala's face. "She's not coming?" Kai shook his head. "She caught an early flight, and she'll be here tonight." Bryan looked at Kai as if he were a mad man. "And your not happy?" Tala had angry look in his eyes.

"Ofcorse He's happy. I mean The guest room is not prepared and he likes her so much He'll ask her to sleep with him." Tala then stormed off to his room. Kai glared at the angry redhead. "Its none of your concern what I do with her! And if you must know im upset because this is to soon for me to see her." Bryan smirked "Well Tala seems Jealous." Kai shrugged. " I told him from the beginning there was no chemistry between him and I. "

Bryan sat on the velvet covered Sofa. "But hasn't he been sleeping with you lately?" Kai sat on the opposite sofa and put his feet on the Mahogany coffee table. "So what? I told him it ment nothing." The silver haired Russian shrugged. "So when does her plane arrive? "Kai closed his eyes. "In an hour", or so." Tala sat on his bed as he looked over to a picture of Kai and himself at the park. As he did so he cried more. "Kais You will regret this, I swear you will. By all means Ill make you hurt too.

* * *

KQ: As an added bounus...

Kai: First reviewer will by put in and be given a cookie.

KQ: I wanted to say it!

Kai: Too bad.

KQ: WELL AS AN EXTRA bounus They will get an emo muffin!

R&R

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Kq: I im back!

Kai: Did you go anywhere?

KQ: Nu Shat tup and say the disclaimer.

Kai: KQ Does not own anything, not even the clothes on her back.

* * *

"Do you love me Kai?" The blunette looked down to the Fragile Body in his arms, and stared into the blue eyes. "More than anything." Kai Leaned down and kissed the pale lips.

"Kai." A soft voice whispered into Kai's ear as they gentally shook Kai. "Wake up Kai." Kai rolled on to his side and looked at the clock. "Rin, its six in the damn morning. Go back to sleep." She nudged Kai. "But I cant." Kai turned over and rubbedd his eyes as he sat up. "You okay?" Rin nodded as she leaned forward. "I just cant sleep." She tilted her head. "I dont know why." Kai smirked as he pushed her down."Comfy?"Kai crawled on top of her. "I think you just need to ajust to your new envirornment." Rin blushed a bright crimson red as Kai kissed her neck.

"I dont think we-"Rin was cut off by a creaking sound that came from the door. In the doorway stood Tala. "Having fun?" Kai glared at him with narrow eyes. "Knock before you enter my room!" Tala smiled before closing the door. "Sorry, I was just lonely." As soon as the door was shut Rin slapped Kai in the face. She left a red mark on his face. "What the hell was that for?!" Rin glared and pushed him from on-top of her. "What was that about? Hmm? Is he your toy when im not around?" The russian rolled his eyes as he climbed back on-top of her as he grabbed both of her wrists in his hand. He sat on-top of her.

"Dont play Jealous with me. You have no reason, Hes nothing to me" A hint of anger resided in her eyes. "Okay Kai." A smirk reappeared on his face as he released her wrists. . "Now where was I?" Rinna pushed him off and rolled on to her side as she shut her eyes. "You were going to sleep, Its six in the damn morning." The russian glared. "Rin, You are such a fucking tease."Rin stayed in her spot and merely mumbled. "Shut up and go to sleep."

As Tala walked to his room he smiled to himself knowing that this was going to be a fun time for him. Once he reached his room, he jumped on to his bed and laughed. 'Kai wont be able to deal with angry, or upset Rin. And If I keep this up, Rin will get fed up and leave.'

* * *

So what did you think? Was it worth the wait?

Kai: no.

No one was asking u kai. Any ways, R&R. and remember KQ likes it when you review. Was it crappy? Tell me if I should stop. All flames r welcome except mean ones. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Tala stepped into the kitchen, while watching Kai cook

Tala stepped into the kitchen, while watching Kai cook. "Kai, what's for breakfast.?" Kai paid hardly any attention to him. "You have eyes." Tala smirked as he had hoped that Kai would say that. "You know what Kai? Your right I do have eyes. And they help me see beautiful creatures." Kai spun around and glared at the red head. "Should I punch you right now?

Don't ever talk to me like that when Rinna is around." The red headed Russian simply smiled as he turned and leaned on the counter. "How conceded. I wasn't talking about you." Kai had an obvious look of shock on his face. He could have sworn that tala was gay, not bi.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala. The red head stood up straight and walked over to Kai. "I might just have to take her from you." And with that Tala walked away and towards his own room as he thought. 'Kai is going to suffer.

He is going to lose something important to him just as I have. And If I have use

Rin so be it.' Tala reached his room and slid inside closing the door behind him. 'Experimenting might be fun too.' He chuckled to himself as he turned on his light.

Kai quickly regained himself as he noticed the smell of burning eggs. Kai turned off the burner and poured the eggs on to the plate which held an assortment of breakfast items. Rinna slowly crept up behind him as she placed her arms around his neck. The Russian quickly turned to see who the arms belonged to. As he turned Rinna placed her lips against his.

As she pulled away as she began to speak. "Im sorry about slapping you this morning." Kai smirked as he pushed her against the counter. "Its okay, But I'll only forgive you on one condition. She sighed as she moved toward the kitchen door. "I already know, Kai." He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, as he locked the door. "In here." Rinna blushed deeply.

Kai pulled her over back to the counter and pushed her against it once again, but this time it was accompanied by a deep kiss. Rinna pulled away for air as Kai's hands began to move freely. He smirked at her as she gasped for air

-Later-

Tala walked into the living room, and found Rinna laying on a couch watching cartoons. He walked over to her. "Um hey." Rin looked at him with a smile but in her eyes was obvious dislike. Despite what Kai had told her, she knew there was something going on between those two. "Hey, Tala." He retuned the smile without hesitation. "Can I watch T.V With you?" She hesitantly moved her feet closer to her body, to make room for Tal.


	4. Chapter 4

T-T Im being forced to write a lime…

T-T Im being forced to write a lime…..or what ever you want to call it.

Kai: ……whos forcing you?

A person, who wants to remain unnamed.

Kai: Sucks to be you anyways, KQ owns nothing…..nothing at all. By the way… you have been warned of the graphic words that will be read, so……leave while you can.

No they haven't! I REFUSE TO WRITE THAT NASTY STUFF!

* * *

Rinna moaned into the kiss as she tried to pull away. Two arms pinned her down. "Stop Squirming!" The arms suddenly let go. "Rin, what the hell is the matter?" Rinna quickly diverted her eyes. "Kai, I….its……I mean….Tala, Tala and you is what's the matter!" Kai glanced at her and laughed. "Is someone jealous?" Rinna huffed and turned away.

Her pale white skin was turning her head to speak. "Of coarse I'm jealous. I'm mad that you aren't!" The Russian smiled as he brought his face closer to hers. "Now, why would I be jealous?" Rinna diverted her eyes once again. "Tala." The Russian had a serious

look to his face. "What the fuck do you mean?!"

Tala walked to his front door with a smile. He had finally been able to save up and get a place of his own. It wasn't big but, it wasn't small, and he had his privacy to do whatever whenever he wanted. As he inserted his key into the bronze lock he looked at his watch with a smirk. It was almost the time when Rinna would arrive. He had been inviting her over every week night from five to seven.

He now knew more about Rinna then Kai knew. The things he found out really shocked him. Rinna also found out about him and Kai from Tala himself. Rinna also found out about the plan. But little did Tala know what he was going to find when he opened the door.

* * *

I bet your wondering why its SO DAMN SHORT!

The reason is simply IM TOO DAMN LAZY TO WRITE MORE!


End file.
